Ice and Beauty
by YuriChan220
Summary: Souji's popularity goes down when she discovers a new model on the cover of every magazine and everyone's loving her more than the blonde. A model none other than Yumi. Determined, Souji goes out of her way to take back the spotlight.


**Ice and Beauty**

 **Pairing: Yumi x Souji**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Ahhhh…everyone, this might sound crazy to you. This pairing you would NOT see every day, I know. But another thing is: it's a Yuri version of Scorpion and Sub Zero. Gosh, why do I do this!? (covers her face with her hands and shakes her head roughly).**

 **A-anyways, this has been running through my mind for a while now. Hope you all enjoy.**

Souji of Hebijo academy cannot believe what's happening right now. From her modeling career, she used to be the most popular one on the cover. However, out of nowhere, while she's walking in the convenience store, everyone around her is looking at the magazine that was supposed to be her on the cover and other pages. But they never mentioned her name even once. She decided to get to the bottom of this and grabbed the magazine out of the shelf. There, she started to see red. On the cover was not her at all, but someone else. This girl, with short grey hair with a white bow on the back of her head. And on the cover, she is wearing a light blue revealing short kimono that reveals the top of her cleavage and white short socks and pink sandals. Turning the pages, Souji's anger is boiling inside her.

"Th-this…can't be…!" she breathes as she slams the book closed and puts it back on the shelf. "Could my popularity be…!"

She doesn't even want to finish that sentence for she already knows what the answer will be. She shakes her head roughly and rushes out of the store. Souji is now facing a rival that is somehow competing against her popularity. She won't let that happen. She can't let her modeling career drop down. She fast walks angrily until she gets toward the dorms and closes the door behind her. She paces back and forth, huffing and trying to think of a plan. She doesn't know anything about this girl, but….she definitely knows this girl's name: Yumi of Gessen Girl's Academy. She is the team leader and is somehow redeemed to be popular as well. But maybe even more popular than Souji since she's taking modeling herself. Souji stops and clenches her fists.

"I can't let this girl upstage me like this!" she says to herself. "Gotta think…"

If she can't tell Yumi off in words, then maybe combat. Silly yes, but even if the narcissist chews Yumi off, would she be able to listen to her? No one really does anyways except for her best friend, Bashou. Either way, she WILL show Yumi that SHE'S the most beautiful girl on the planet. With that in mind, she uses her ninja speed to rush towards Gessen Academy.

 ****Gessen Academy****

"Minori-san!" Yumi says. "Haven't you had enough desert for one day?"

"It's soooooo gooood~!" the cute pig-tailed Gessen teammate says as she licks the icing off her fingers.

"Ahhhh! This is horrible!" Yozakura says. "Come on, Minori! You're eating all of the cake I made!"

"Which is why it tastes so good~!"

The blue haired "Onee-san" of the group groans. "This is supposed to be a celebration for Yumi's modeling career!"

Shiki looks through the magazine. "Yeah. Like, who knew that she'd be THIS popular in a day~? This is so, like, going on my blog~!"

Murakumo, with her mask on, nods in agreement. "You're so lucky Shiki was able to do this for you."

"I-it was nothing…really…." The soft-spoken team leader says, fiddling with her fingers shyly.

It's true. The idea of a modeling career wasn't her idea, but Shiki's. Why? The blonde thought it would be a good idea to show how much everyone loves Yumi through modeling, in which the Ice Ninja tried to refuse. The female manager saw the full beauty and cuteness in Yumi and hired her on the spot. And just like that, the popularity grew intensely from just a day from photo shooting. This was not what Yumi expected, but Shiki was proud that she made that decision.

"Come on, Yumi-chin~" the blonde says as she stands up to give her team leader a pat on the back. "That's why we're all celebrating this. You truly are our lovable leader~!"

The soft-spoken girl turns toward her teammate with a small smile. "Thanks…Shiki-san."

However, just before everyone is about to celebrate some more, the door slams open, startling them and they their heads turn toward a blonde girl in her Hebijo uniform.

"Yumi!" Souji calls and points her finger at the soft-spoken Ice Ninja. "You. Outside. Now!"

Shiki glances at her team leader and then back at the blonde. "Like, what do you want with her?"

"None of your business. We just need to discuss something," Souji replies, crossing her arms.

Yumi waves her hand reassuringly at her teammates. "It's okay, everyone. I'll handle this."

"Alright," Yozakura says. "Hope you'll be okay."

Yumi walks over toward Souji and the two girls exit the academy with the doors closing behind them.

 ****Roof of Gessen Academy****

"So…is there something you want to discuss with me, Souji-san?" Yumi asks casually.

"One thing actually," Souji says. She turns around, whipping out the magazine with Yumi on the cover. "How did YOU end up on here instead of me!?"

Yumi puts up her hands in defense. "It wasn't my idea…honestly. It was all Shiki-san's. Believe me, I never wanted to model in the first place."

"Hmph! I can hardly believe that when there are millions of people just begging for more of you than me!" The blonde closes the magazine and crosses her arms. "Now, I have some competition. Interesting, but also disappointing."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Souji turns toward the Gessen Team Leader, pointing at her. "I can't let you upstage me because I'M modeling as well! I used to be on the cover of the magazine, but now that YOU showed up…ugh!"

"Wait a minute…" Yumi says. "I can always quit."

"No way," Souji says, shaking her head. "You think you can get off that easily with just asking to quit? You have a lot of fans now. You can't quit on them. And neither shall I!" She summons her bladed chain whip. "That's why I've come….to challenge you to a battle!"

"Eh!?" Yumi backs away a step. "N-now hold on a minute…we're doing this just because I'm upstaging you?"

"People should recognize me for my magnificent beauty!" Souji claims. "Not you! And I'll prove to you that I'm just as strong as I am beautiful!"

Yumi hesitates for a moment. Could the narcissist really be that desperate for attention? As rumors say, Souji's personality just says it all about her, going on about her beauty and no one else around her. But even so, Yumi can never back down a challenge. As a shinobi, she must face even the greatest foe yet.

"Alright." the soft-spoken team leader says. "I accept your challenge."

A smile appears on Souji's face. "Excellent! I'll show you what true beauty is!"

The two get into their shinobi forms and stand at least 10 feet away from each other, readying their weapons.

"For Team Gessen!" Yumi declares.

"For Team Hebijo Elite!" Souji shouts pulling out her bladed chain whip.

"May the best beauty win," Yumi pulls out her open fan and closes it.

The fight starts off with Yumi summoning ice from the ground, but Souji stays away from it to make sure she doesn't get caught in it. Both charge at each other as the ice disappears, throwing punches and kicks here and there. Souji hits Yumi with her chain whip, downward first and then upwards twice after Yumi is being thrown in the air. Souji jumps up to kick her down, then uses her ninja speed to teleport to the other side to kick her down on the ground. Another punch and another kick connects, sending Yumi tumbling back a little too far from the blonde. Souij uses this chance to lash out her chain whip, the very tip of it sticking to her and then the blonde yanks her back with force.

"GET OVER HERE!" Souji roars.

Another punch and a kick to the chest and face, followed by teleportation from her ninja speed to the other side again with a flip kick. Yumi falls to the ground, but when she jumps back up, Souji is already kicking her and then spins to attack with her chain whip again. A kick is blocked by Yumi, however, Souji teleports to the other side to kick her then. However, another kick is missed as Yumi steps back and raises her fans, summoning spikes of ice from the ground. However, Souji dodges it right away. The Ice Ninja takes a few steps closer, only to get hit on the knee from a low kick by Souji. Then, the blonde jumps high, kicks her on the chest, then teleports to the other side, throwing another set of punches and kicks to make her stumble back about 5 feet away. Souji then lashes out her chain whip to stick the blade onto her and yank her close.

"COME HERE!" the blonde roars again.

Once in close range, Souji jumps over her, kicking her and then uses her ninja speed to kick her from the other side again, then flip kicks her to send her flying. Then, Souji uses her chain whip to hit her up and down, sending Yumi toppling to the ground. Yumi jumps to her feet as Souji charges at her. She starts to slide under the blonde, sending Souji high in the air and then getting hit by one of Yumi's fans. But the blonde gets back up and hits her with her bladed chain whip once again three times, knocking her down.

Souji chuckles as she takes a few steps back, kissing the end of the blade. Yumi stands back up and shakes off the pain, ready for battle again.

She summons her ice from the ground, in which Souji dodges from yet again. She then thrusts her glowing hand to freeze her in place, only to get blocked from that. Souji jumps to attack, however Yumi is quicker than her, hitting her with her fan. Then, Souji finally gets caught from the ice Yumi summoned, freezing her in place. Then, the Ice Ninja slide tackles her, unfreezing her and sending her flying, followed by getting hit by her fan. While in the air, Yumi spin kicks Souji then slide tackles her again, sending her flying over her and hitting the ground. The blonde tries to hit her, but once again, Yumi is quicker to throw in a few low kicks and then a slide tackle. Souji dodges Yumi's ice from the ground again, jumps up and hits her with her chain whip, knocking her backwards. Souji uses her ninja speed once again to kick her from the other side and then again, followed by a flip kick. A few punches here and there, followed by a round house kick to send Yumi flying backwards about 5 feet away, but is yanked back by Souji's chain whip.

"GET OVER HERE!"

A few hard kicks to the chest and then Souji's ninja speed to kick her from the other side. However, a few more hits of her chain whip are blocked by Yumi, then the Ice Ninja uses this chance to attack. She lands a few hits, followed by freezing Souji in place. Yumi uses her fans to hit her down and up, sending Souji flying in the air. One kick and then a slide tackle. Souji jumps away from the ice rising from the ground again, but Yumi uses this delay to slide tackle her again. Souji jumps to her feet and finally land a hit on her by kicking her and then use her ninja speed to kick her from the other side, followed by a flip kick, sending Yumi flying. Souji uses her chain whip to hit her upwards to keep her in the air a bit before charging and punching and kicking her far enough to lash her whip at her again and then yanking her back.

"COME HERE!"

Jumping over Yumi once again, Souji kicks her low and hits her with her whip low as well to knock her off her feet. Once Yumi gets up again, only to get pummeled by Souji's quick kicks again left and right, followed by a flip kick when Souji teleported the third time. And then, one final uppercut does it, knocking Yumi out.

The blonde relaxes her stance, panting from the intense fight. "You see, Yumi? I'm the more beautiful one here!"

The soft-spoken girl struggles to her feet, exhausted. "Wow…Souji-san. You're really strong…"

"Hahaha! Of course I am~!" Souji boasts.

"But you know…"

Souji's smile fades quickly as she turns toward the Ice Ninja. "I know…what?"

"We could model together, right~?" Yumi says as she walks toward the blonde with a small, loving smile. "I mean, look at us. Both of us are beautiful in our own way. We don't need to fight just to take each other's spotlight."

Souji blushes from this. She has no idea how to respond to that, plus the fact that Yumi's loving gaze is getting the best of her.

"Y-you're just messing with me!" Souji says, crossing her arms while turning her head away. "How can I trust you?"

"Ehehe…believe me, I know you find it hard to work with someone that just bested you at modeling," Yumi giggles. "But seriously…don't take it so hard. As a shinobi, you always have to stand right back up, right?" She turns to leave. "Well, it was a nice fight and all, but my teammates are waiting for me. I'll be seeing you soon, Souji-san~" With a wink, Yumi is off.

Souji is left standing there, dumbfounded from Yumi's attitude towards her. How can she cope with this? No…this spotlight is for her and her alone. No one shall take it away…not even Yumi.

"There's no way I'm working with you, Yumi!" Souji shouts to no one. "Remember this: you and I…are bitter rivals! From here on, I shall be the one who will take the spotlight from you!"

 **A/N: As expected from the narcissist, right? Ehehe! And yes, some people would suggest on them working together, but where would the story go exactly? In my opinion, rivalry/friendship is more interesting~**

 **A-anyways, hope you enjoyed this first one~! Long and detailed reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
